confederacy_of_sardiniafandomcom-20200214-history
Second Siege of Turin (1749)
The Second Siege of Turin is a siege during the War of Sardinian Succession (1749). Turin was recaptured by Switzerland Prime Minister and an assembled force of Switzerland House Decksteel launched an attempt to retake the castle which met with failure until Sassari reinforcements arrived from the south, led by Lord Ivan Decksteel, and succesfully reclaimed the city with many bloodshed on both lines except for the civilians. Ivan Decksteel became a true savior of Turin, and the Sardinian' rallying cries from events of the war, "Remember Alessandria" and "Remember Turin" became etched into Sardinia history and legend. History Prelude After their first defeat battle at Alessandria, Ishmael gather what left of his army and begin retreating back at Rome to heal his wounds. Until the Prime Minister of Switzerland assemble his army across the hills and mountain decided to march onto the city of Turin. Ishmael sent word for the Sardinia's garrison commander to defend the city to his last stand which he did until Swiss army took it. The Bear Ivan Decksteel Ishmael's brother was able to gather what remained of the army and brought his Sassari's Garrison to retake the city. The Siege begins Emperor Ishmael Decksteel tasks his brother, Ivan Decksteel, to recapture Turin from the Swiss after news reaches their loss. In order to do this, the Sardinia's militia around the country side begin constructing various siege towers and attempt building trenches outside of the city, though they are blocked by the river surrounding it. Despite this, the Prime Minister of Swiss does not yield Turin. Later during their siege, Ivan are joined by the Artillery forces led by Colonel Alexander Johnson, who has been ordered by the Emperor to retake the city. Ivan assumes command of the siege, and his second command officer orders for perimeter trenches to be dug, pickets to be set up, and to have the men work double-time on the siege towers. Attempted negotiations With the siege under his command, Ivan gets a message to the Swiss Prime Minister, asking for a parley. When the two men meet on the hills, Swiss Prime Minister refuses to surrender his garrison and city, claiming that he is prepared to die in the city. He also tells Ivan that they have enough provisions for couple of months, and that they can wait the Sardinia out and kill thousands of their men before they take the city. Despite Ivan's insistance that the Prime Minister could save his men, he refuses to concede. During the Battle Ivan ordered the regiment to charge into the city while the other army flank on the Sardinia's camps which Ivan wanted them to strike at. He order the Sassari, some noble milita and others to hold the line which they did. As the Switzerland charge into the battle, the regiments fire onto every single men who were charging in with bayonets. The Sardinian were able to defend their lives against them until the cannons were brought up and use grape shot on them as the Switzerland's men were running for their lives. Ivan rode on the horse and command the regiment to charge but a sniper took aim and try to killed him but he miss the shot by letting the bullet swing to his hand. Sardinia Victory With the surrender of the garrison, Ivan strikes Switzerland's banners and raises those of House Decksteel and Sardinia over the castle. True to his word, he allows the surviving Swiss men to leave Turin with their lives. Aftermath Speaking soon afterwards at the war council of the Invasion of Piedmont in the Swiss capital, one of the Swiss general announced that Joseph's army had been completely destroyed and the survivors scattered. Meanwhile, Alexandre sent Giovanni de' Medici and he is tasked with raising and training a new army-group of Switzerland and was ordered to gather the remaining of Joseph's army. Category:Official Battles Category:Role-Play